brosukepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Mico
Mico'la Ogarion (born circa 25 B.B.Y.) better known as Darth Mico is the leader of the Sith Lords of the Micorder and the Sith apprentice of Emperor Palpatine after the death of Darth Vader. Darth Mico hails from the Hapes Cluster, an isolated star cluster home to the planet Hapes. Born in an influential family distantly related to Hapan royalty, Darth Mico's Force potential was discovered during the Clone Wars by Count Dooku. He was secretly trained by Emperor Palpatine from around 10 B.B.Y. Upon the death of Darth Vader in the Battle of New York in 1 A.B.Y., Darth Mico took his place at the side of Emperor Palpatine and was given permission to form The Micorder. As the leader of the Micorder, Darth Mico has become one of the most feared leader in the Galactic Empire and can be connected to various high profile assassinations and government collapses. Darth Mico is well known across the galaxy as being a true Prince of the Sith; charming and efficient he gives off an aura of grace and civility despite his reputation of being merciless and cunning. His Hapan background only serves to boost his charisma and attractiveness to his followers and he is universally respected by members of the Micorder and the Galactic Empire alike. Darth Mico's flagship is the Eclipse-class Super Star Destroyer Micowave ''and he calls the planet of Kalee his residence. Biography Birth on Hapan and Early Life Darth Mico was born Mico'la Ogarion in or around 25 B.B.Y. on the planet of Hapes in the Hapes Cluster. His mother, Sila Ogarion, was an active member of the social elite and would leave the young Mico'la under the care of her wet nurse, Zel'na. Mico'la would lose his mother to disease at a young age and would grow up not remembering her voice or even her face. Despite this Mico'la was close with his wet nurse and also befriended the heir to the Hapes Throne, Chume'da Kalen. When Mico'la hit 5, the Clone Wars was in full swing in the rest of the Galaxy. Sith Lord Count Dooku infiltrated the Hapes Cluster to find the rumors of a mysterious serum being developed there. Although his mission was a failure, he sensed the presence of a Force-sensitive child that rivaled that of Anakin Skywalker. Count Dooku secretly snuck Mico'la off Hapes, albeit against the child's will. Formative Years on Coruscant Mico'la traveled extensively with Count Dooku for a year during the Clone Wars until the latter's death in 19 B.B.Y. Mico'la was aboard the [[starwars:Invisible_Hand|''Invisible Hand]] when Dooku was executed by Anakin Skywalker and would survive the ensuring crash landing on Coruscant. Rescue crews discovered him sitting idly in his room as the ship burned around him. Emperor Palpatine had previously noted the interest Dooku had in him and took Mico'la under his wing, secretly training him a secret facility on Coruscant that was once used by Darth Maul. Mico'la trained for the next 10 years under intense duress and increasing stress, intentionally generated by Palpatine to toughen the relatively sensitive boy into a Sith Lord. Despite Darth Vader scourging the Galaxy and eliminating any remaining Jedi, Mico'la was unaware of his existence due to the forcibly-imposed isolation he had on Coruscant. Mico'la secretly dreamed of traveling the Galaxy as he did with Count Dooku, however he realized the only possibility of it happening was the satisfication of Palpatine and Vader's untimely death. By the age of 20, Mico'la was a formidable Sith in his own right, learning to ignore pain and other bodily needs to their extreme. In 1 B.B.Y., Palpatine rewarded his secret apprentice with a sparring match against a droid implanted with the mind of deceased Jedi Master Mace Windu. Mico'la defeated the droid in less than 5 seconds without a lightsaber, causing Palpatine to consider killing his secret apprentice before he grew too powerful. The Transformation into Darth Mico and First Blood Fortunately for Mico'la, Darth Vader was defeated in the Battle of New York in 1 A.B.Y. Emperor Palpatine, shocked at the defeat of the "Chosen One" immediately upgraded Mico'la to the status of Sith Lord, christening him as "Darth Mico". In an effort to please his powerful apprentice, Emperor Palpatine largely left Darth Mico to his own devices including the creation of the Micorder. Although the Sith Rule of Two was put into serious jeopardy by such a group being formed, Palpatine did not believe the Sith Lords recruited would truly threaten him or Darth Mico in the future. Darth Mico, now empowered, recruited the likes of former Jedis (Fonga) and servicable criminals or smugglers (E-10, Vetra) into The Micorder. Darth Mico would also involve himself in the ongoing Galactic Civil War, assaulting the Rebel Base on Duro and also leading Imperial ground forces in the frigid Battle of Hoth where he encountered the Jedi Luke Skywalker. Recognizing Skywalker as a threat that earlier destroyed the Death Star, Darth Mico set up an elaborate trap for him by seizing control of the Bespin Mining Facility on Cloud City. The trap would work; resulting the death of Luke Skywalker by his very own hands but reveal the presence of two other capable Jedi: Jhonni Waitree and Jennifer Manraki. Darth Mico would unleash the Micorder in tracking the two Jedi Knights as he remained fixated on eliminating the Jedi threat once and for all. It is around this time that Darth Mico began setting up plans to eventually overthrow his master Emperor Palpatine by constructing a secret base on the planet of Zima (which would later be discovered by Palpatine anyway). The Last of the Jedi and Eve Darth Mico tracked the Jedi Knight Jhonni Waitree throughout the galaxy for a better part of two years, during which time the Awakening occurred after a mysterious alien entity gifted both the Rebel Alliance and Galactic Empire with technology. With this newfound technology, Darth Mico was able to finally corner the fleeing Jedi on Kamino by sending a false comms transmission using a hacked Rebel communicator only known by a few members of the Alliance. Darth Mico brutally murdered the young Jedi Knight and was able to defeat Jennifer Manraki as well. In a rare show of mercy, Darth Mico recruited the now-Fallen Jedi Manraki into his Micorder, renaming her as "Eve". Due to the new declaration of the New Republic and their retaking of Coruscant, Darth Mico and the Micorder are reassigned to plan an assault on the city-planet. In late 7 A.B.Y. Darth Mico is able to lead a successful assault on Coruscant thanks to his flagship, the Micowave, wiping out most of the planetary defenses with its "planet cracker" destructive particle cannon. With their pressing mission of retaking Coruscant complete, Darth Mico and the Micorder focused on eliminating the final pockets of Jedi resistance or members of the Jedi Remnants. Darth Mico personally eliminates three of the five remaining Jedi, with Eve obliterating the other two. Darth Mico, now confident in the abilities of Eve, deploys her to Tatooine with fellow Micorder member Vetra to kill Leia Organa and her son, Ben Solo. Despite his confidence in her, Eve fails her mission and allows Vetra to be killed. In his anger, Darth Mico denounces Eve as having "too much light side" in her and reports her to Palpatine, who forcibly severs her connection to the Force. Eve escapes the Micorder with Ben Solo after they killed Leia Organa and Darth Mico swears he will bring her down. Prophecy of the Chosen One Darth Mico loses track of Eve following her escape, but with the absence of any true threat in the Galaxy allows the Micorder to remain active despite the Unspoken Armistice between the New Republic and Galactic Empire that began after the Battle of Coruscant. Despite the immense power that the Sith held, the Fallen Jedi Master Hadrian Vox appeared to Emperor Palpatine and Darth Mico and taunted the Sith Lords about the coming of the next "Chosen One" who would bring a true balance to the Force. Darth Mico was less inclined to believe this prophecy than his master, although Palpatine would enact a system of planetary detectors throughout the major discovered planets in the galaxy (including Dantooine). Darth Mico kept the prophecy in the back of his head as the Micorder continued to subjugate the galaxy to his will until 10 A.B.Y. Powers and Abilities Darth Mico was considerably stronger than Darth Vader in various ways according to Emperor Palpatine. Darth Mico is exhibited to have a strong command of the Force, as it takes him very little effort or concentration to use it for various menial tasks. The full extent of his powers is yet unseen, however he is able to defeat the Jedi Knight Jhonni Waitree without any visible damage to himself as well as defeat a fully enraged Jennifer Manraki. During his training on Coruscant, Darth Mico was trained to ignore stimuli that would otherwise inhibit a normal person such as pain, hunger, and sleep deprivation which definitely factors into his yet-unknown powers Characteristics and Traits Darth Mico was a highly intelligent individual who seemingly was a master at manipulation and combative psychology. Although friendly on the surface, Darth Mico like most Sith Lords harbored a true "dark side" that would manifest when angry or frustrated. Despite this, Darth Mico was for the most part an affable person with true leadership qualities that benefited him greatly in the eyes of Emperor Palpatine and the men/women under this command. Fonga has nothing but respect for Darth Mico despite having very little respect for others. Darth Mico is truly the keystone of the Micorder; effectively balancing their wild and unpredictable personalities with his own grounded and realistic views on the galaxy. Darth Mico is rarely merciful, ordering the deaths of those who cross him, however he shows a basic level of care and concern in regards to the members of the Micorder, who he regards as his "friends". Darth Mico has not replaced the deceased member Vetra or Eve on the Micorder by leaving their respective communicator screens vacant. Although enemies for a majority of their time in the Galaxy, Darth Mico has shown moderate interest in Jennifer Manraki that has constantly allowed her to survive despite her defying him and engaging him in combat. He seems to enjoy toying with the Jedi Master, despite outwardly regretting the decision to keep her alive in the first place. Darth Mico searches for Eve before the events of The Brosuke Awakens and is somewhat thrilled when she is discovered, alive, on Dantooine. Appearances Star Wars: The Brosuke Awakens (First Appearance) Star Wars: VIII Darth Mico is portrayed by Korean-American actor Dennis Oh Category:Characters